The Good Life
by Muse2488
Summary: Jim convinces Bones to spar with him and the good doctor reluctantly agrees. They put on a good show and Bones even wins! He cheats of course, but hey, a win is a win.


**A/N: This is my first Star Trek story! I absolutely LOVE the two movies out so this is based more off of those than the OS. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunately. No one wants to share things with me. **

"C'mon Bones, please!"

Leonard McCoy tried his hardest to steel himself against the bright blue eyes that were currently staring into his soul, but it was no use. Jim Kirk had the puppy dog look down to an art form.

"Damnit Jim, I'm a doctor not a karate instructor!"

"Pleeeeeease!"

"Of for the love of-FINE!" He surrendered.

Jim grinned. "You won't regret it! It'll be fun!"

Bones rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you down there." He shoved his grinning Captain out of the room and changed.

Only a few minutes later he was in the gym and facing his best friend.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." McCoy sighed.

"Sparring is a great form of exercise," said Jim. "Aren't you always the one saying we need to exercise in order to stay healthy?"

Bones snorted. "You wouldn't know healthy if it bit you in the ass."

"I'm the model of perfect health."

"Jim, you're allergic to everything on every damn planet and you're in my sickbay every other week due to some kind of sickness. You are the model of the worst patient ever."

"That hurts Bones." Jim replied, holding a hand to his heart.

McCoy rolled his eyes once more before he brought his finger to his chin in mock ponder. "You know, this would be a great opportunity to take out the frustration you cause me."

"That's the spirit!" Jim crowed. Bones barked a laugh out at that. It figures that Jim would be ecstatic about the idea of him punching the young Captain in the face as long as it made the old doctor happy.

"You ready old man?" Jim asked, getting in a sparring position.

Bones mirrored his stance. "Bring it on kid."

And the fight was on.

Jim was on the offensive immediately, aiming a right hook at Bones' jaw. The doctor barely ducked in time. McCoy dodged another well aimed punch to his ribs and responded by grabbing Jim's wrist with the intention of tossing him over his shoulder and onto the mat, but Jim was quick and twisted out of the hold easily.

"Close, but no cigar." Jim taunted.

Bones growled and lunged to the right, trying to get at Jim's waist. The young Captain saw it coming though and easily stepped out of the way while swiping a leg out to try and trip McCoy. McCoy jumped and threw a punch, pulling it back ever so slightly, and got Jim on his side. Jim let out an 'oof' but then grinned widely.

"Nice one Bones! That almost actually hurt!"

"Only you would be excited about getting punched in the ribs." McCoy replied with an eye roll. Jim simply smiled and the fight went on.

They sparred for a good half hour before they noticed that they suddenly had a crowd. Word got around the ship that their Captain and CMO were sparring in the gym. Apparently most of the senior crew had bets placed even though it hadn't even been an hour since they had first started. Uhura and Sulu had their money on Dr. McCoy; while Scotty, Chekov had their money on Jim.

"Nah, ya are off your rocker if ya think Jimmy Boy is gonna be taken down." Scotty scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure Dr. McCoy has been waiting quite a long time to be able to hit Captain Kirk in the face," said Sulu. "He's not going to be defeated so easily."

Scotty laughed at that. "I canna' disagree with ya on that one lad."

"Damn vultures." McCoy muttered as he ducked another jab towards his face.

Jim grinned. "Don't insult my fans Bones."

"What makes you think they're your fans?" Bones demanded.

"Hello? I'm the Captain, of course they're my fans."

"My money's on you Doctor." Uhura called from the bleachers, a smirk on her face.

"Ha!"

"Oh c'mon Uhura!" Jim whined.

"The Keptin iz not going to lose." Chekov added.

"That's m'boy!" Jim crowed before letting out a yelp as he ducked under a vicious undercut from Bones. The younger man grabbed McCoy's wrist and pulled him flush against his back before swiping a leg right into the back of the Doctor's knees, making him fall to the ground. The older man hit the mat hard and Jim pumped his fists into the air in victory, causing Scotty and Chekov to erupt in cheers.

Jim leaned down, putting his elbows on his knees as he smiled smugly at his friend. "You know what they say Bones, don't hate they player, hate the game."

"No one's said that in a thousand years!" Sulu shouted.

"You know what they also say?" McCoy asked as he looked up at his friend. Jim only had time to cock his head to the side before McCoy hit two pressure points on Jim's calves, causing his knees to buckle. McCoy took that opportunity to pin Jim on his stomach and grab his hands, pulling them behind his back and placing his knee right in the middle of Jim's spine, ensuring that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Never turn your back on your enemy." Bones stated, a smirk on his face.

There was a loud chorus of cheers and whistling as Bones looked towards the crowd and grinned.

"Cheap shot." Jim grumbled.

"Give?"

"Hell no!" Jim replied, wiggling what little he kid. He swore under his breath, Bones had him pinned. His knee had to be on some kind of pressure point on his spine because he couldn't move very much.

"You sure kid?" Bones asked, a very mischievous tone to his voice.

"You haven't won." Jim insisted.

Bones looked over to the crowd and threw them a wink before looking back at Jim and grinning wickedly.

"Oh you'll yield alright." Bones told him before wiggling his fingers lightly against Jim's side.

Jim gasped and twitched violently. "B-Bones! Don't you d-dare!"

"Wanna know somethin' interesting about our dear Captain?" Bones asked the crowd.

They replied enthusiastically of course.

"Bones, wait! Please don't!" Jim begged.

"He's ticklish as hell."

"W-Wait! Wahahahait! Nohohoho!" Jim laughed as Bones dug his fingers into his ribs.

"Oh my gosh that is adorable!" Uhura cooed from the sidelines as Scotty and Sulu roared with laughter.

"Bohohohones! Plehehehease!" Jim pleaded through his laughter.

With surgeon's precision, Bones attacked the kids' rib cage. He knew all the points to hit to inflict the most damage. Years of studying medicine had taught him where to avoid when dealing with sensitive patients. But it also taught him where to do the most damage.

And James T. Kirk had to be the most ticklish person in the universe.

He had first found out about Jim's ticklishness when the kid had gone and stepped on a nail while he had been running barefoot and half naked in a construction zone. He was extracting the nail and Jim kept flinching, his grimace of pain morphing into a smile and it had clicked. He hadn't done anything with the information until one day Bones was studying in their shared dorm and Jim wouldn't stop flicking things at him so he tackled his friend and went for his sides, which caused Jim to start laughing immediately.

It had quickly become a weapon for Bones. Jim was being annoying? Tickle his ribs until he stopped. Jim wasn't getting his vaccines regularly? Tickle his knees until he complied. Jim was lying about how he was feeling? Tickle his stomach until he came clean. It was the older man's go to move.

And Jim loved it.

No matter how much he protested and begged for Bones to stop, he never tried to get away. Oh he'd squirm like a worm on a hook but only because he couldn't help it. Jim had admitted it once too. One evening after Jim lay spent on the floor and McCoy smirked from above, Jim had told him that the tickling wasn't half bad and that it was a good excuse to laugh. Bones knew that Jim had a lot of reasons to be sad. The kid had been through hell and back. Most adults wouldn't be a fourth as functional as Jim was if they had gone through _half _of what he had. And there Jim was giving Bones permission to tickle the shit out of him any time he was so inclined.

So he did.

"Bones! Bohohohones! Stahahahap!" Jim's voice broke through his thoughts. Bones looked down at his best friend and couldn't help the wide grin that split his face. Jim's smile was infectious and when you added his laugh into it...well you couldn't help but join in. True laughter from Jim Kirk was like music, there were highs and lows throughout it and it lifted your spirits.

Plus, sometimes he snorted and that was just too damn hilarious.

"Do you yield?" He asked again.

"Nohohoho! Nehehever!" Jim stubbornly refused.

"Don't make me go for The Spot." Bones warned, digging his fingers in between Jim's rib bones.

"Dohohohon't!"

"Do you yield?"

Jim shook his head furiously and Bones sighed in mock sadness. "You made me do it Jim."

"BoooONES! NO! AHAHAHA! PLEHEHEASE!"

Jim positively _shrieked _as Bones tickled right in between his shoulder blades, digging his thumbs right in the middle and fanning his fingers out to wiggle over the rest of the area.

"I YIELD! I YIHIHIHIELD!" Jim laughs out immediately.

The kid was ridiculously ticklish on his back. He couldn't even get a massage without giggling like a four year old. Bones of course knew this and used it in only extreme cases. Bones moved off of his best friend and bowed to the crowd. Jim had turned on his back and was still grinning helplessly, rubbing at his sides to get rid of the residual tickly feelings.

"You're...such...a cheater..." Jim panted.

Bones reached out a hand and pulled Jim to his feet. "You forced my hand."

Jim playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Asshole."

"Don't be such an infant," said Bones. "Besides, it's not my fault you're so damn ticklish."

The two men made it to the sidelines as the senior crew erupted into cheers. Bones blushed a bit and Jim simply laughed.

"I didn't know you were ticklish." Uhura stated, a sly smile on her face.

Jim groaned. "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Let's jus' say that life on tha bridge is gonna be a bit more excitin'." Scotty replied, a gleam in his eye.

"Good thing you're stuck down in engineering then huh?" Jim retorted.

"Oh don't worry Captain, we'll be sure to make up for Scotty's absence." Sulu added.

Jim gulped theatrically as the group made their way down to the mess hall. Jim was subject to pokes and prods the entire way down and he grumped good naturedly about it the whole time. But as they all sat down to dinner, Jim Kirk couldn't help but think that life just couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
